Oceania
Oceania '(オシアニア , ''oshiania) is one of the childhood friends of both Roxanne and Diana and after the latter cursed the village and disappeared, she began a journey along with the others to find the other Sanctus Stones in order to undo the curse of their village. She uses Water Magic along with Water-Make and Enchantment while also utilizing Celestial Spirit Magic. Appearance Oceania is a girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip-flops. Personality Oceania is a pure hearted and innocent girl that loves her friends immensely and tries to make new ones when the chance comes. She doesn't like to fight due to her pacific nature, something that holds back her true capabilities, ending up having a more supportive role in a fight. However, when the situation calls for it she becomes '' a stormy sea'', utilizing more offensive spells. Those who know her have to talk about her having more magic power that she herself is aware of and if she increases it and learns how to fully control it, she will become one of the best Water Mages around. Powers and Abilities '''Incredible Magic Power: '''Oceania was born with an incredible amount of magic power, but she herself isn't aware of it, ending up using a small amount. Roxanne deduced that if Oceania's magic power was 150, she consciously uses merely 50 which is translated as the 1/4. '''Mediocre Durability: '''While her other attributes are excellent, her physical resilience is not, being only a little bit higher than of that of the average mage. '''Great Observatory Skills: '''When it comes to her observation skills, Oceania boasts the greatest among the team. In her battle with Iris she easily observed that Hydra needed water to stay on this world and that every time she regenerated her heads, Iri's magic power was being drained, information that she used to defeat her. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法, Sui no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic that allows the user the ability to create and manipulate water. Overview Water Magic is a variant of Elemental Magic that gives its users the ability to create and manipulate water and existing bodies of water. It can be used as a Caster Magic— by exerting their magic power naturally, or as a Holder Magic— by channeling their magic power into an item imbued with a water lacrima or enchanted to hold water-based properties. Water Magic is quite versatile, with a large number of spells, techniques, and styles utilized. Despite its fluid nature, water can be used in detrimental and forceful ways. Water Mages are capable inflicting great blunt trauma by means of waves, currents, geysers, and blasts of water. By generating whirlpools, waterspouts, and vortexes, a Water Mage is capable of creating horrific damage based on the gyratory force and cutting power. Wizards are capable of manipulating and shaping the pressure of water, changing the properties from blunt damage to cutting damage. With the same method, they can mold water in a form similar to makeshift Water-Make, creating rudimentary constructs for offense and defense. Temperature, viscosity, and salinity are all aspects of water capable of being manipulated. By changing the temperature, Water Mages can transform their element to ice before reverting it back into a liquid, or create scaling bursts of water to burn an enemy. Salinity aids in supplementary ways, such as stimulating magic healing. By manipulating viscosity, users can change the sensation of water to a gelatinous glue-like consistency or even a semi-solid to bolster the impact of their offense. Water Mages are also noted to have the ability to draw water from any sources including flora, fauna and even the air itself. This is commonly performed on plant-life or in the air although it has been observed to be used on animals or even humans. Spells * Water Barrage: '''Oceania unleashes a barrage of water orbs. * '''Blue Barrier (青の障壁, Ao no Shouheki): Oceania creates one highly pressurized barrier for defensive purposes. The main usage of this spell is to block oncoming attacks by means of placing a barrier in front of the attack's path. This construct has proven to be quite strong and isequal to as much magic power is used to create it, thus a stronger mage can create a stronger barrier. Additionally, this barrier can be formed in either a traditional, shield-like shape or a dome around the caster, though the former is shown to use more magic power due to its spherical design. * Water Slicer: '''Oceania unleashes a blade of water that can slice through most things. * '''Water Healing: Water-Make Water-Make (水の造形魔法, Mizu no Zōkei Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic derived from Water Magic that gives its users the ability to create intricate objects as well as sentient beings out of water.Oceania has been described prodigious with it as not only she could use it in the span of two days upon learning about it, but she could also create numerous small beings, something described by experienced mages as impossible due to its advanced nature. Enchantment Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of Magic that was once practiced across all of Earth Land, and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu). By inputting her magic in something, Oceania can change all of its attributes and while she uses it with her Water Magic as medium, she has being described prodigious by experienced mages. Category:DeathGr Category:Water Magic User Category:Water-Make User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage